


Twisted Fates

by Wishful_Yaoi_Desire



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira - Freeform, Akira and Iwai, Akira is an Alpha, Akira is still legal though, Alpha - Freeform, Cussing, I should regret this but i dont, Iwai - Freeform, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Older Lover, Omegaverse, Romance, Swearing, Yaoi, beta, boy love is the best, gaylove, ok lots of drama, omega - Freeform, some drama, younger lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire/pseuds/Wishful_Yaoi_Desire
Summary: Planted in the Omegaverse, Akira and his team find their results; some more pleased than others. Akira is happy to be an Alpha, but the thought of losing himself and hurting those he cares about takes a toll. Upon helping an old gun merchant, Akira's body started to act on its own.Rated M for mature content and Language





	Twisted Fates

Heyo, this story is based on the Omegaverse world. Hopefully you know what that is, if not you can read about it pretty much anywhere XD  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Look what I got!” Ryuji yelled, flailing a piece of paper in Akira's and Ann's faces.  
“I can't read it if you shake it so much!” Ann laughed.  
“I'm a Beta baby! Hell yeah!” Ryuji said excitedly.

Ann and Akira smiled. “Glad the results came in good for you!”  
Ryuji grinned. “What did you two get?”

“I got Beta as well.” Ann said, showing off her results happily.  
“Awesome! I bet Akira is an Alpha!” Ryuji turned to Akira and grinned. Akira laughed at his giddy expression. “You bet.” He said as he showed his results off; proud to be part of a rare group.  
Ryuji continued to be his usual loud self until the teacher kicked him out to go to his class.

The Phantom Thieves had learned at a young age the world of Omegas, Betas, and Alphas, and were finally able to find out where they stood on the scale.

Akira filled with the edges of his result paper, his mind wandering. 'Alpha huh? Guess that means I have to find myself an Omega...' still a young teenager, Akira now realized he had to think about his future more seriously. He had to be an Alpha worthy of praise.

However the thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Akira rather enjoyed hanging with his friends; playing games, and going out to fight shadows in Mementos. He wasn't ready to give that up yet. Plus the thought of losing himself in desire to an Omega's scent and becoming possibly violent terrified him.

Sure he was plenty violent against criminals, but to be towards that to friends and a possible lover was a lot to take in.

After school, the group met up to chat in Le Blanc. For the most part, everyone was discussing their results.

Haru was an Alpha.  
Makoto and Akechi were Betas  
and Futaba, and Yusuke were Omegas; surprising the whole team.

Yusuke shrugged. “Regardless of title, I will not allow it to get in the way of my art.”

“Yeah! Who says titles should define us!” Ryuji hooted.  
“Still, it is unfortunate how Omegas are treated just because of who they are.” Makoto pointed out.

Futaba had her arms curled around her legs, looking down. “...I hate this.” She said quietly.

Haru wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed the top of her head. “Hush! You are still you! And you are tough at that! No Alpha or Beta is going to stand a chance against you!” 

Futaba smiled at Haru and hugged her back.

“Though it is pretty cool that Haru is an Alpha too! Akira's results were pretty much a given.” Ann said. Haru nodded. “I was surprised by my results, but as always, there is only one true Alpha in this group.” She smiled.  
The team all looked at Akira, who blushed slightly. “You guys give me too much credit.”  
“Dude! You are our bad ass leader! Only an Alpha fits that title!”

“I thought titles don't matter.” Akira pointed out. “What if I was an Omega. How would you have treated me then?” Ryuji got quiet, glancing at Futaba who had curled up into herself again.

“As Makoto had pointed out; it doesn't define who we are. We are still the same people we were before the results. Each of us are important, regardless of what Society thinks.” Akechi said, sipping on his coffee.

The group nodded before moving onto another subject. Eventually the group left to catch their trains, leaving just Akira and Futaba.

“Akira...” She started. Akira stood up and moved next to her. “What is it?”  
“Even though I am still me, I am still scared. I hear stories of Omega's getting attacked and raped all the time. Or their heat comes out of nowhere and Alpha's nearby cant control themselves. I don't want that to happen to me!” Panic raised in Futaba's voice and Akira was quick to hug her and shush her.

“I won't let that happen. And YOU wont let that happen either. You are strong Futaba. You are an amazing teammate and our group will never let anyone harm you. Just because stupid Alphas cant control themselves does not make you a weak or worthless Omega. Be the toughest Omega out there.”  
Akira smiled at her, and Futaba snuggled against him while she calmed down.

Eventually Futaba decided it was time to go home, so Akira walked her home, as he always did. Whether it was because of his new title, or just because of the atmosphere, Akira noticed a few men eyeing Futaba hungrily. The urge to punch the looks off their faces bubbled up, but he shook the feeling.

Akira bid Futaba goodnight at her door, and started his way back home. His phone buzzed against his hip. Akira pulled his phone out as the bright light pierced the dark night sky.

“Hey. You busy?  
I could use some help.”  
~Iwai

Akira felt his heart jump slightly at the message. He had always been fond of the gruff gun merchant, and always loved helping him out at the shop.

“On my way.” He replied as he headed out to Shibuya.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“About damn time.” Iwai said as Akira walked into the store. “Sorry, the trains were crowded.”  
“Whatever, follow me.” Iwai said, standing up and walking to the back room. Akira followed, setting his bag on the counter.

Iwai had Akira do an assortment of chores for him, most involving moving boxes.  
“You get to it, I am going to watch the front.” Iwai said gruffly, pointing his nearly gone sucker at Akira before walking off.

An hour later, Akira wiped the sweat off his forehead and made his way to the front.  
“I finished.” He said, walking up behind the older man. His eyes widened. Iwai turned to him, holding Akira's results in his hand.

“Alpha eh? Can't say I didn't expect that.”  
“You went through my bag?”

“You were the one who left your bag on the counter.” Iwai chuckled. Akira glared. “That's personal property.”

“Hey what's mine is yours kid.” Akira's eyes flashed as he pressed a hard hand to the edge of Iwai's chair and looked down at him. “Is that so?” The air in the store tensing up and leaving a heavy atmosphere around the duo.

Iwai stared back, his eyes challenging Akira. “What are you implying?” He asked.

Akira felt something inside him boil as he moved his face closer. Words coming out of his mouth without him being able to stop them. “Why not become mine then?”  
Iwai blinked at him before laughing loudly and standing up, making Akira stumble back. 

“You really never cease to surprise me kid! That's cute.” He stared down at the younger boy. Akira felt his body heating up. He felt attracted to Iwai. He wanted him.

Akira moved forward and leaned up to kiss Iwai. Iwai let out a surprised noise and shoved Akira away.  
“Shit kid, don't start that.!” Iwai growled. Akira felt himself being held away at arms length as he processed him being rejected. Something inside him wanted the older man. The tension in the air was making it hard to breath. Akira struggled to process just what his body wanted.

“You need an Omega, not some old man.” Iwai said, chuckling. Akira looked up at him, not saying a word as he struggled to find himself through the chaos of his mind. All he knew was his body wanted something. It wanted him.

“I want you.” Akira felt the words rip out of his body as he forcefully moved forward, shoving Iwai back into his chair as he straddled him. Akira laced his arms around Iwai's neck and gave him a seductive grin.

“You must be lonely right? Let me help.” he purred.

Iwai's eyes flashed with anger as he stood up, holding Akira's waist against him as he dragged Akira around the counter and towards the door.  
“Dammit Akira, you need to get your head straight. Get outta here and don't come back for a while!” He looked strained as he opened the door and shoved Akira outside.

Rain was pouring as Akira stumbled and fell into a puddle. Shortly after his bag was tossed along with him; landing on his head as the door to the shop slammed shut. Akira felt his body straining to go back inside.

Akira gripped at his shirt over his heart, panting. 'W-why did I act like that? He's right... I need to clear my head. My body just wants to jump on anything that moves.'

Akira stood up, grabbing his bag and making his way home, keeping his eyes down to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Meanwhile in the shop, Iwai huffed as he riffled through the drawers on his desk.

“Fuck.. where are those damn pills?” Sweat beaded on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> One night i went to sleep and was like "what if Akira was an Alpha. who would his omega be?"  
> Honestly i had planned to make Akechi an alpha, and Ryuji an Omega, but decided against it. Haru, tough lil floofball Haru felt more fitting to be an Alpha too.  
> I know not everyone will agree with mah choices, but eehhh if you don't like don't read xD
> 
> let me know what you think in the comment's below!


End file.
